leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules
Hercules VHS Hercules (February 3, 1998) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Walt Disney Company Intro * "Join Us Now for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures" * Mulan Sneak Preview * "Coming to Video" * The Little Mermaid Preview * Belle's Magical World Preview * Peter Pan Preview * Flubber Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * How it All Began * Zeus and Hera's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Hades * Hades' Lair * Baby Hercules Gets Taken/Adopted by Amphitryon and Alcmene * The Damage with Strength * "Go the Distance" * Hercules, Zeus and Pegasus Reunite * Hercules and Pegasus Meet Philoctetes * "One Last Hope" * The Battle Against Nessus * Hercules Meets Megara * Megara and Hades' Conversation * The City of Thebes * The Battle Against the Hydra (Part 1) * The Battle Against the Hydra (Part 2) * The Battle Against the Hydra (Part 3) * "Zero to Hero" * What is Hercules' Weakness * Not a True Hero Yet * Megara Makes Her Move * Romance in the Air * "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Megara Quits/Philoctetes * Philoctetes's Revelation * A Deal is Made * Hades Unleashes the Titans * Clash of the Titans (Part 1) * Clash of the Titans (Part 2) * Clash of the Titans (Part 3) * Hercules Saves Megara * Hercules Ascends/"A Star is Born" * End Credits (Song: "Go the Distance") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) = Hercules: Zero to Hero (August 17, 1999) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" * The Great Mouse Detective Preview * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview * "Now Available to Own on Videocassette" * Belle's Tales of Friendships Preview * "Feature Presentation" = Hercules (August 1, 2000) * Navy Blue Warnings * 2000 Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Logo * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * 102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Tigger Movie Preview * The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea Preview * Fantasia 2000 Preview * Toy Story 2 Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Beginning (Song: "The Gospel Truth") * Olympus * Hades on Olympus (Song: "The Gospel Truth II") * Hades in the Underworld * Pain and Panic Take Hercules * "Go the Distance" * Hercules Speaks to Zeus * Hercules Meets Phil * "One Last Hope" * Hercules' First Fight * Hercules Meets Meg * Meg Meets Hades in the Woods * Hercules to Twilight Town * Hercules Saves Children * Hercules vs. the Hydra * "Zero to Hero" * The Right Curves * Hercules Talks to Zeus * 'What's the Point' * Garden Scene * "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" * Meg and Hades Scene * Phil Scene * Hercules Meets Hades * Rise of the Titans * Hercules vs. Cyclops * Meg Saves Hercules * Hercules vs. Hades on Mount Olympus * Hercules vs. Hades in the Underworld * Happy Ending * "A Star is Born" * End Credits (Song: "Go the Distance") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) * The Making of Hercules Featurette * Ricky Martin Music Video: "No Importa la Distancia"